1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to battery fixing apparatuses and, particularly, to a fixing apparatus for fixing a battery in an electronic device.
2. Description of the Related Art
Commonly, the bigger a battery is, the longer the battery will last to power an electronic device, but a big battery built into an electronic device will greatly increase the size of the portable electronic device, which is against the trend of electronic device manufacturers trying to further reduce the size of portable electronic devices.
Therefore, what is needed is a fixing apparatus applied in an electronic device to overcome the above-mentioned shortcomings.